The Blue Jay
by Carter218
Summary: Two months after the titan's "vacation" in Tokyo, the five heroes travel to a city they have never been to to hunt for Slade. But, they come across what they think is a young villain and is powerful enough to defeat them all. But, what happens when they discover that the person who calls himself "The Blue Jay" is actually the world's youngest superhero? A story one can't miss.
1. Chapter 1

** Two months from the time this story takes place in, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven, the famous and beloved Teen Titans, took a "vacation" to Tokyo, Japan. And ever since their fight with Commander Uehara Daizo they still remain heroes in Jump City and Robin and Starfire remain an excellent couple after their first real kiss in Japan. But just a couple hours ago (point of view of November 11, 2006) the team had been informed that their arch nemesis, Slade, had been spotted in a city many miles away from Jump City. **

"**The Blue Jay"**

It was dark and misty and the gibbous moon floating within space was shining its descent light upon the Earth making the vast swarm of water vapor visible and the air hazy and ghost-like. The outside world of the night was bitter cold with a hint of warmth as a strong breeze or a soft wind blew east shaking the little branches of the oaks and maples and urging against the tall buildings' windows of Swan City. The great and prominent Swan City is a metropolitan that is almost like a mix of New York's Manhattan and Philadelphia's buildings. It was on the west coast of America miles away from Jump City. But Swan City was indeed no swan at all, it was more of a crow! It was filled with crime that was just too much for one to count. It was only called Swan City because there was a giant lake where beautiful swans would swim in during the spring and summer and during the migration an excessive amount of swans would stop at the lake for a little swim. Gangs, thieves, greasers, even villains roamed this city. At night, it was no child's playground. But amazingly, when the crime increases, the prison rate does, as well.

Up in the foggy sky with the moon shining down like a floodlight there was a soaring object hovering from beneath the first layer of clouds. It was an orange compact plane-like flying aircraft with the nacelles at the tips of the wings and the front was in the shape of half a circle. It was the Teen Titans' aircraft, the T-ship. Inside the ship was the whole team as they flew from Jump City to Swan City to begin with their mission. A few hours ago the titans had received word that Slade was in Swan and no one knows what he's up to. The last time the Teen Titans came face to face with Slade it was only Beast Boy when he found out Terra was alive but the Slade he came across turned out to be a robot. The team then concluded he was gone but after such an extensive time their nemesis has returned and he's up to no good.

Though the T-ship is typically meant for space and water pursuits it can also be used within the earth's atmosphere. While the airship was on its way towards Swan City, each titan was stationed in each cockpit. Cyborg was in the back, Beast Boy was in the center, Raven was in the right cockpit while Starfire was in the left, and Robin was stationed in the front.

While the ship was flying forward Robin saw the city where they were supposed to be heading. He could see the tall towers while they were hovering over a giant forest and when they ship got closer Robin, Starfire, and Raven could see the city, half of it at least. "So this is Swan City." Robin assumed speaking into the microphone of his headset in a baffled manner.

Cyborg who was in the back cockpit caught the transmission sent by Robin and he asked, "What's it look like?"

Robin examined the city as he gazed down at its buildings and street activity and answered Cyborg in a straightforward tone, "A lot like Jump City, as a matter of fact. I don't understand why Slade would choose a city so identical to where he originally came from."

"I too find the mystery to be quite unreasonable." Starfire added to Robin's statement. Ever since Robin and Starfire's first real kiss in Tokyo after defeating Uehara Daizo and the Brushogun monster the relationship between the two has never been better, and it is expected to get healthier. Like how they used to do before they started dating Robin and Starfire did everything together in a romantic way. But it occurred more often after their kiss. Some believed that their relationship would corrupt the titans but of course it did not. During battles they would act the way they usually act during battles.

Beast Boy who was in the middle smiled humorously and joked, "Maybe he's just been taking a vacation."

"Yeah, sure." Raven said sarcastically in her standard tone turning her eyes to the left when she said the first word and faced them forward once again.

"Maybe it is possible Slade had seen the error in his ways and came here to become a better and more civilized human being." Starfire assumed.

"Not a chance," Robin replied, "If there's one thing I know about Slade, it's that he'll never give up his evil ways. We need to find Slade and find out what he's doing. Because if we don't, things are going to get ugly around here."

"Do you even know anything about this city, Robin?" Cyborg questioned.

"Not a thing," answered he, "that's why we always have to remain vigilant. This city could be crawling with-" Suddenly, the T-ship started to shake as a numerous amounts of the sounds of faded explosions.

When the ship stopped quivering and the sounds were ceased Beast Boy became frightened as his pupils contracted and he said, "A…what was that?" It started again but this time the tremors became violent as the ship move right to left.

Robin looked down at Swan City seeing countless amounts of small disks that were glowing with pink coming towards and hitting the ship. Robin soon realized that they weren't just disk, they were plasma. The ship was being shot at and Robin hollered, "We're under attack!" The pink plasma disks kept being shot at the T-ship and the aircraft kept on shaking fiercely as it was starting to take awful damage. "Titans, separate!"

"I cannot!" shouted Starfire.

Robin cocked his head to one side and he questioned shouting, "What!"

"Me neither!" Cyborg added sounding extremely frightened.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and started to shiver as if he were dreadfully freezes uttering, "Okay, now I'm scared."

Robin continuously pressed the yellow square button that would separate his section of the ship but for some reason it did not work. Robin was beginning to grow angry and he shouted to himself, "Why isn't this working?" Suddenly, he found the reason. The plasma disks being shot at the ship were making the power cells weak and unusable. T-ship was going down.

The front of the ship was heading diagonally towards the surface of the city as the Teen Titans were inside yelling or screaming with fear. Beast Boy was screaming the loudest. When the nose of the ship collided with the concrete road in the city the ship was heading for it fiercely dug into the pavement and the craft slid forward violently braking the cement within its path creating a long cloud of dark and thick dust behind it. The ship finally stopped moving and froze in a vacant warehouse parking lot with absolutely nothing in the area. Robin and Cyborg lifted their exit glass doors over them that was also their windows and just hopped out onto the ground. Starfire lifted hers and hovered over her seat and landed gently on the ground. Raven opened hers with her powerful telekinetic powers and flew to the ground. When Beast Boy opened the exit he turned into his dark green version of a crow and grew back into himself when he made it to the ground.

Beast Boy started rubbing his head as his eyelids were nearly closed as he mumbled sounding as if he were going to throw up, "I have a headache, and my stomach feels a bit weird."

"A guys," said Raven, "I think the crash was the least of our problems." Everyone looked in their area seeing that in front of them there was a group of men carrying assault rifles that were awfully unusual in appearance. Most of the men were bald on their heada while they have medium sized black beards. They wore navy blue jeans and white T-shirts under their unbuttoned black leather jackets with no sleeves. The guns they carried seemed more like plasma rifles. And they were, they were the guns that shot the pink disks at the ship.

As the men pointed their rifles at the titans one of the ones in the front said in a deep and dark voice, "It ain't him, boss. There seems to be five others." A man came to the front of the group who wasn't carrying a rifle. He was a skinny man wearing a white unbuttoned lab coat, light blue jeans, black leather shoes, a white buttoned up work shirt under his lab coat with a black tie that covered the buttons. His face was extremely pale while his hair was medium sized and was a mess, he actually looked a lot like Marilyn Manson. And covering his eyeball were a pair of sunglasses.

As the man sauntered up to the five superheroes grinning with his hands behind his back he said, "Well well well, what do we have, here?" He froze at his pace and stood directly in front of the titans. "Are working for boy, kids?"

"What boy?" asked Robin as he scowled at the man who appeared to be the leader of the gang that took down the T-ship.

"Ah, so you're not going to tell me the truth, are ya? Well then that means you're all spies." The man turned around keeping his hands behind his back and he sauntered off towards his gang as he commanded them, "Take them down."

When the boss disappeared within the group of what seemed like thirty men, they all aimed for the titans with their plasma rifles placing their fingers against their triggers. But before they pulled the triggers Robin shouted his well-known and most predictable sentence of speech, "Titans Go!" He threw three of his explosive discs and a giant cloud of smoke surrounded the gang as five superheroes raced towards for their fight. Robin took out his bo-staff spinning it rapidly as he ran through the smoke hitting each gang member with it. He hit at least five before he realized that four were standing behind him ready to shoot. But suddenly Starfire flew from the right colliding into the men pushing them up against the abandoned warehouse. Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex sounding his terrifying roar in front of probably ten members. They weren't frightened the ferocity of his roar as they shot their guns at Beast Boy's chest with the glowing pink plasma disks hitting his body. But thanks to his hard and strong scales of his dinosaur form, Beast Boy was not injured by the shots and he spun around using his powerful tail to push the men against the warehouse, as well.

Raven hovered about the surface in front of another ten gang members and before they started shooting at her as they aim her eyes turned entirely white as she raised her arms and flying higher over the ground hollering with each word getting louder and louder, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The men saw the enormous black wave leave from Raven's hands striking against the concrete they stood on but it didn't hit them. Instead, without dropping their rifles they all ran away shouting for their lives heading for a giant eighteen wheeler. Cyborg stood in front of the rest of the gang as they shot their plasma disks at him. But thanks to his cybernetic material he was not injured.

When the gang members realized that their shots had taken no effect on the half man half robot they released their triggers and lowered their rifles as they starred at the cyborg. Without smiling Cyborg starred at the shooters as he said, "Let me tell you guys something." Then he smiled amusingly pointing one of his arms with his hand replaced by his sonic cannon towards the men and joked with seriousness, "Nobody messes with my T-ship. Booyah!" He blasted his cannon releasing the think line of light blue plasma towards the men as he chased them away by shooting at the pavement and following the running members with the laser at the same speed they were running on.

All the gang members, even the ones slammed against the warehouse started racing for the giant eighteen wheeler with the back of the trailer opened while a man in the standing in front of it faced the gang as he commanded, "Retreat! Retreat!" The leader must have been driving or at least inside the truck that pulled the trailer. When they all ran into the trailer the door closed and the front light of the truck was turned as it drove away from the Teen Titans.

After they watched the truck disappear Beast Boy turned back into altered human self and Cyborg transformed his cannon back into his robot hand. When the whole was then together as a group Robin shrunk his staff and he put it away as he complimented the team without turning around to see them behind him, "Good work, team."

"Man, I already hate this city." Cyborg disclosed intensely still gazing down the way the truck drove in. "I mean like, we've been here for less than ten minutes and the first people we see happens to be a violent gang of gunners that shoot lasers. The name of this place is just bogus, am I right?"

"That doesn't matter, now." Robin uttered turning himself around see the team. "All that matters now is finding Slade. If this place _is_ crawling with people like that, there's no doubt he's working with them."

Starfire, who was still hovering over the ground, suddenly captured a mysterious and strange thought that seemed unreasonable. "What do you suppose the leader meant when he questioned us if we were working for 'the boy'?"

Suddenly, the team was startled when they heard a voice that answered Starfire's question come out of nowhere. Right after Starfire asked her question a voice said, "He was talking about me." The titans instantly turned towards the warehouse and gazed up at the roof seeing a figure settled on top of it. The figure was on one knee as his arms rested upon its other knee as it gazed down looking at the Teen Titans who were standing in the middle of the vacant lot. It appeared to be a person. And thanks to the moon's light they could see what he was wearing. The pants he wore didn't seem to be jeans, they seemed to be made of a dark blue rubber material, a lot like what Robin wore. His feet wore black leather men's Corcorans with lases. The shirt he wore seemed to be made of normal material. It was a long sleeved Persian blue shirt with was seemed to be a large blue bird drawing with its wings spread out on the chest part of the shirt, identical to Nightwing's symbol but more detailed. Covering his hands were dark blue leather gloves that almost reached to his elbows. He wore a dark blue cape that was blowing to the right due to the wind. Covering the back and top of his head was a dark blue hood that was connected to the cape, making the cape actually a cloak, and the cloak looked exactly like Raven's. Around his hips was a yellow belt that actually appeared to be a utility belt. And around his eyes he wore a mask that was exactly like Robin's. As the person remained in his one knee position he said, "That was quite some fighting you did, just now. I can see you have defeated the Ozone Gang."

The area around them was completely voided of citizens and was awfully quiet so the titans could hear the person standing on the warehouse perfectly. Robin grew suspicious of the mysterious person for as he scowled at the figure showing his fist trying to tell the person he was tough and he hollered, "Who are you?"

"Me," said the figure, he straightened out his legs and stood straight up on the roof. The moon's light was almost powerful enough to show his face and it was able to reveal something shocking about him. The figure was no man, nor was it a woman. It was a boy, and he continued his answer standing on his feet staring down at the titans with the wind blowing his cape to the right, "I'm the Blue Jay."

(Teen Titans Intro)

It was a boy, not a man, a boy. He seemed to be in seventh grade with an age of at least thirteen years old. The boy said he was called "The Blue Jay" which was strange because the blue jay and the robin are both different species of birds. But the blue jay is one of the main enemies of the robin that is a bird.

As the team stared up at the boy who claim to be the Blue Jay Cyborg suddenly began to laugh, intensely. As he laughed he caught his breath and said humorously, "You're…you're just a kid." He kept on laughing and then joked, "A kid. Ha! Oh man this great, I haven't laughed like this in years."

The boy scowled at Cyborg's offensive laughing and then he jumped from the roof of the warehouse landing on the pavement with one arm pressed against the ground as the other was straight up in the air. He didn't seem hurt at all when he landed, he pushed himself back onto his feet and stared at the five titans. "I have never seen you around these parts. You're now on my tuff, in my town, in my city. And I suggest you leave." The boy thought the five superheroes were actually super villains and he wanted them to take him seriously.

When Cyborg stopped his moment of humor Robin said to the boy without moving, "Listen kid, we don't want to hurt you. Now how about you leave and go back home."

"I'm not leaving until you leave my city." Blue Jay warned.

Beast Boy thought of something funny he could do to get the boy to leave. Scare him away. He pushed himself through the team and sauntered towards the boy as he stated smiling, "Don't worry guys, I got this" Beast Boy froze at his pace when he was in between the boy and the Teen Titans. Suddenly, he took the form of a raptor and he ran straight towards the boy hoping to scare him off. But he didn't. Instead, right before Beast Boy was just a couple feet away from him the Blue Jay quickly took out and clutched a thick metal cylinder in his hand. The cylinder suddenly grew longer into a bi-staff like Robin's and the boy swung one side of the staff towards the running raptor and it hit him right in the side of the face. Beast Boy flew to the left and laid upon the concrete surface seeming seriously injured as he turned back into his original form.

The other four titans were startled when they saw the boy take out a staff and then took down Beast Boy. "Beast Boy!" Robin shouted wanting to know if he was still alive. They heard Beast Boy moan in pain as he laid on the ground without getting up. Cyborg puckered his one eyebrow and walked towards the boy.

"Okay, kid." Cyborg said angrily as he walked towards the boy who was still holding the staff. When he was directly in front of him Cyborg looked down at him and commanded, "I think it's time for you to-" Unexpectedly, before Cyborg could finish his sentence the most unusual thing happened to the staff the boy held. On the two ends of the staff countless lines of electricity in the form of lightning covered them rapidly moving around the ends of the staff. The sound it made sounded like the startling wings of swarm of locus. The lightning bolts covered at least a foot. One foot on the left, and one foot on the right. The staff was exactly five feet long, so the three feet in between the sparks of lightning was void of it and remained just metal. Cyborg was alarmed by the sparks as his eye opened widely. The boy struck Cyborg's chest with one of the two ends of the staff. The electricity traveled throughout Cyborg's body and it was burning his circuits as he yelled in terrible pain, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" It went on for about four seconds and after that time passed the boy pulled his staff away from Cyborg's chest and he kicked him to the ground. Luckily, the boy knew that the sparks would not kill Cyborg.

The titans became frightened. At first they thought that the boy was just playing around like other normal kids but he was actually being serious. Robin, Starfire, and Raven remained staring at the Blue Jay who was ready for a fight.

"Titans Go!"

Robin threw another three disks at the boy creating a cloud of smoke around him. Robin took out his staff and he ran towards the smoke while Starfire and Raven flew towards it. But Robin saw that the boy hadn't tried to run out of the smoke and he froze in front of it as he commanded the others, "Wait!"

Robin stood in front of the cloud while the others gazed at it while they hovered over the ground. Robin squeezed his staff with an even tighter grip as he puckered his brows remaining vigilant of the smoke, and Starfire's eyes began to glow with a light green as bright-green spheres of energy surrounded her hands. As they watched, Raven slowly descended to ground with the hood up and stood in front of the smoke. Abruptly, Blue Jay's body from the waist up peaked out of the smoke instantly swinging the staff, with the electricity off, against the side of Raven's head and she flew to side just like Beast Boy. Robin and Starfire were just about to face Blue Jay but before Robin could swing his staff Blue Jay returned the electricity to his swiftly and speedily spinning it vertically in front of his body and next to which made Robin and Starfire back up so they wouldn't get hit.

Blue Jay glanced at the Robin who was holding the staff and Starfire who was floating in the air a couple feet from the right of Robin. Blue Jay straightened out his knees and shut the electricity on his staff off and assumed while smiling, "Let me guess, you two a couple?"

"Yeah," answered Robin still bending his knees while gripping his staff.

"That's sweet," Blue Jay once again bent his knees turning the lightning on the tips of his staff back on, "it's too bad I may have to break you up." The two remaining titans started to swiftly come in Blue Jay's direction. But he didn't scurry off, instead he just smiled and gripped his lightning staff, tightly, and prepared himself for the battle. Robin made it to him first and they began to staff fight, but it went for only a couple of seconds when Starfire fired her starbolts towards Blue Jay. The first one missed which alerted the Blue and he actually attempted and succeeded in kicking Robin in the chest pushing him to the ground. Blue Jay kept his eyes focused on the starbolts as he spun his staff so quick it was like a hummingbird's wings as he blocked the bright green glowing bursts from his body. Blue Jay saw that Starfire had stopped throwing the energy orbs and she began to blasts the energy in laser form from her eyes. Blue Jay did a few back flips reaching his arm back on the ground pushing himself on his legs like how Robin did. When Starfire stopped shooting the energy out of her eyes she couldn't see if she had hit Blue Jay since the energy had dug beneath the pavement creating a great cloud of dusk. But she saw Blue Jay saunter out of the dust carrying his staff and he stopped behind it as it began to fade away. Blue Jay puckered his brows but smiled as he raised his arm up to his head level using his index finger to tell her to come over to him. Starfire scowled fiercely at Blue Jay as she grunted in anger and she flew quickly in his direction making a fist with his right hand.

Robin, who was on the ground since Blue Jay had been able to kick him in the chest, used his arms to push his body from the waist up over the concrete and he cocked his head seeing Starfire flying towards Blue Jay ready to pound him into the ground. But he saw that Blue Jay was not moving which meant he was tricking her. Plus, the electricity on his staff was on. Robin reached his arm out towards the two as he shouted intensely, "Starfire! No!" But she could not hear him. Right when Starfire was about pound her fist against Blue Jay's head from atop of him Blue Jay tightly gripped his staff with both his hands with the electricity on and spun it vertically once and raised the tip of the staff striking it against Starfire's belly. The electricity traveled throughout her body shocking her as she yelled in pain and terror. Blue Jay was strong enough to lift the staff away from the ground while Starfire was still being electrocuted and he pulled it back once and pushed it forth making Starfire fly off and away from the staff as she landed on her back seeming severely injured. Robin pushed himself back onto his feet seeing Starfire laying against the hard pavement along with the others and he roared, "Starfire!"

"Relax," shouted Blue Jay turning the voltage on his staff off, "they're only stunned. They'll be back on their feet in a few minutes. Now, it's time for me to fight you. Are you the leader of this group?"

"Yeah," Robin replied scowling violently as he clutched his staff, "and you've just messed with the wrong one." Robin said it while spinning his staff swiftly like a hummingbird's wings to warn Blue Jay that he was hard-hitting and that defeating him is a challenge.

Blue Jay began walking towards Robin as he held his metal staff and he chuckled, "You actually think you can defeat me, the Blue Jay? Well I must warn you that is a challenge that not many people have succeeded to attempt."

"Well it looks like I'm going to be one of those few people." Robin quickly threw three disks at Blue Jay but he blocked them all by spinning his staff. Right when Robin threw the disks he ran towards Blue Jay holding the staff and he swung one end right at him. But Blue Jay saw it in time to block it with his staff with the high voltage shut down. They urged the metal against each other as they scowled at each other showing their teeth like vicious dogs. Blue Jay pushed Robin back and swayed one end of his staff at him but he blocked it with his. This time they didn't press the metal against each other for a couple of seconds they just instantly separated their staffs and kept on making them collide with each other. But after each swing and pull-back Robin hadn't been able to push Blue Jay in his way, he just kept moving back.

Suddenly, Blue Jay turned his staff from its horizontal position into a vertical position and swayed one end down towards the middle of Robin's staff knocking out of his hands straight down towards the ground. So Robin couldn't try to grab it, Blue Jay stepped on it with his boot and slid it far to right. Blue Jay then swung his staff to the side trying to hit Robin in the head but he quickly ducked it making Blue Jay turn too much to the left. It gave Robin the chance to take him down and he took it when he made a fist and when Blue Jay turned his body to his front Robin punched him in the left cheek. But before Robin could swing another punch Blue Jay turned his body back swinging the staff against Robin's waist and he flew onto his back.

Robin pressed his hand against his waist where the staff had struck thinking it would stop the pain as he grunted and breathed rapidly due to it. Blue Jay didn't walk over to where Robin laid instead he just stood still as he lectured, "You actually believed you could defeat the Blue Jay. Well I must say, that was foolish. I inherited great acrobatic abilities that one would only pray to have." His staff transformed back into its small cylinder form and he placed it on one side of his utility belt. "Well, I have to run." Robin watched Blue Jay pressed a little button on his belt and he saw a dark blue motorbike automatically drive in from the back of the warehouse next to Blue Jay. It appeared to be Suzuki Gixer painted in black and dark blue. Blue Jay hopped on the motorcycle and didn't bother to put on a helmet as he said, "If I ever see you in my city, again. It won't be pretty." He started the engine and drove off extremely fast in speed into the darkness out of sight. The motorcycle indeed seemed faster than others, the boy must have done some work to it to make it go faster.

All of the sudden, Robin heard a deep moaning sound coming from behind him. Without standing up Robin turned himself on his opposite side seeing Beast Boy sitting on the pavement where he fell after the blow to the head. He seemed drowsy as he rubbed his head feeling a large bump on the side. "Beast Boy!" Robin pushed himself on his feet and ran over to Beast Boy who was still rubbing the side of his head. When he ran up to the side of him Robin yelled with gentleness, "Beast Boy, are you okay!"

"Oh, man." Beast Boy replied with lethargy sickness. "I do not feel so good." He continued to moan from the pain brought into his head and in his stomach.

Robin heard another sound of moaning and he turned around seeing Cyborg get up on his feet as his hands rested on his bent knees. Robin ran over to Cyborg and shouted, "Cyborg! Are you alright!"

Cyborg lifted his hands from his knees and began rubbing the top of his head as he bluffed sounding sick and injured, "Never been better." He all of the sudden the manner in his voice went from sick to violent anger as he shouted fiercely, "Man, when I find that boy I'm going beat his head in."

Beast Boy heard what Cyborg had said and he said out loud to himself, "Oh right, it was that boy that gave me this bump." He suddenly felt his digestive system pushing something up his food pipe and he covered his mouth with his palm and quickly took the form of a beagle and ran to the side of the warehouse to let what was about to happen take its course.

"I'm serious, man," said Cyborg with soft but serious anger. He put his hand out in front of him and pounded the bottom of his fist he made with his other hand against his palm as he alleged, "I mean like…did you see that kid? He seemed like a kid in middle school and he has a staff that is electric. How in the world does a kid do that?"

"I don't know," Robin answered softly as he walked away from Cyborg, "but we can't let him get away with something like that."

"You mean we're going to go after him?" questioned a familiar voice. Robin and Cyborg examined their surroundings seeing Raven standing on the pavement seeming to have immediately gotten over the pain after she was hit with the staff. She sounded as if it had never happened.

They heard Beast Boy return from the side of the warehouse as he pressed his hand against his tummy and he moaned with happiness, "I feel so much better."

Robin caught the sound of a soft exhaled with a voice that was awfully familiar. He turned himself around facing the center of the vacant parking lot seeing that Starfire had awakened after being violently electrocuted by the staff carried by Blue Jay. She struggled to push herself up with her arms but she seemed too weak to do so. "Starfire!" Robin hollered with anxiety as he ran over to where Starfire laid as she attempted to push herself up on her feet or into the air. Robin took her hand and lifted her onto her feet as he asked her, "Are you okay?"

Starfire rubbed her forehead as she answered Robin, "I do thank you for your worry and I am glad to be alright. But I do not understand, that boy seemed so young. But he was so violent with us."

"Wait," commanded Cyborg right when Starfire finished her sentence, "are you saying that boy defeated all of us? Even Robin?"

"That's right," Robin replied, "and that's why we're going after him. Slade can wait. Right now, we got what could probably be a killing machine out there. And I don't care how old he is. He needs to be brought to justice."

"A…dude," Beast Boy verbalized raising his hand with the index finger pointing upward, "there's just two problems. We have no idea where he is and you and Cyborg have nothing to chase him down with. Let's not forget, the T-ship is broken."

"Actually," Cyborg uttered, "that second one isn't true." Cyborg walked over to the broken down aircraft and walked to the back of it where he had put Robin's motorcycle and his special T-car for the trip. They settled within a tube placed on the bottom of the tail and as he attempted to take them out he explained to the team, "About a month ago I did a little construction work on the ship. Just in case this did happen I built tubes under the tail to hold Robin's bike and T-car. I put the bike and car in right before we left." He had already pulled Robin's bike out and had placed it gently on the ground and he finally pulled the T-car out placing it on the pavement by its wheels.

Beast Boy smiled in amazement and complimented, "Way to go, Cyborg. But we still don't know where the kid went."

"I saw him head east that way." Robin explained pointing in the direction the Blue Jay left with his motorcycle. "We still have enough time to catch up to him. And when we do, we'll take down and throw him in jail where he belongs."

* * *

Driving down a city highway towards Providence Bay Bridge, a large suspension bridge, was Blue Jay on his high-speed Gixer right after a fight with five "super villains". The Blue Jay was indeed not villain, he was an acrobatic superhero that protected Swan City from its criminals. He worked with the police meaning he wasn't a vigilante against the law. Blue Jay was the world's youngest superhero to ever live. He started when he was eleven after his parents had been murdered and he was thirteen years old. He had never heard of the Teen Titans.

As he drove his bike towards the bridge moving it around cars and taxis that belonged to citizens since he was then in a public area Blue Jay said to himself, "Hmmm, I should probably tell the chief about this." Blue Jay's main officer he worked with was the Chief of Police, Wilson Gates. Next to the grip for which he steered the bike with there was a red square shaped buttoned that would instantly contact the Chief. But before Blue Jay pressed the button his peripheral vision caught the sight of a figure much like the shape of a human flying in the sky. He turned his head seeing it was the girl with her eyes glowing with bright-green he had electrocuted in the vacant lot. Starfire, for which he did not know was her name. Blue Jay knew that if she was chasing him down, the other were, as well.

And they were.

Behind the Blue Jay's motorcycle just by a couple of cars were Beast Boy who had taken the form of a cheetah, Cyborg who was driving his T-car, and Robin who was driving his motorbike. Starfire and Raven were in the sky as they chased down Blue Jay who they all thought was a criminal. Lucky for all of them, the hour was late and the streets were as crowded with people. A battle was ready to place in the city.

Starfire flew ahead of Blue Jay but his bike began to speed up so she followed at its pace shooting her glowing bright-green starbolts at the bike and its driver. Each one missed as the Blue Jay remained heading for the bridge. But he suddenly saw that glowing light-blue disks almost like what Starfire shot shoot at him from behind. Blue Jay turned his head seeing that the boy he fought with his staff, Robin, was shooting at him with his bike.

Cyborg opened the top of his T-car exposing what seemed to be a mini-missile. He aimed the rocket for Blue Jay's bike and it blasted off towards it but it hit the street just inches away from behind the motorcycle. The rocket created an explosion behind Blue Jay that created a giant cloud of dark smoke. Beast Boy began to pick up speed in his cheetah form and he was starting to get closer and closer to the "criminal". All of the sudden, Beast Boy was right next to the bike that was being driven by the Blue Jay. The driver turned his head towards the dark green cheetah and he heard it roar, or screech, at him showing its sharp teeth. Unexpectedly, the cheetah quickly transformed into a dark green falcon, the world's fastest bird. He flew over to Blue Jay's head and attempted to peck at it with his beak to make him stop the bike. But after trying to get the chance to peck at his head, Blue Jay grew angry and caught Beast Boy by the throat and he threw Beast Boy against a building returning his normal form. Beast Boy quickly regained consciousness and watched Robin and Cyborg drive pass him as Starfire fired her starbolts at Blue Jay many times. He then once again took the form of a cheetah and raced for the rest of the team.

By then, Blue Jay had driven onto the bridge with the entire team chasing him down like a police chase. He decided to make his call to the chief. Blue Jay pressed the square button and waited for the chief to receive his call as he pressed his index finger against a tiny disk placed with his ear. It was a Bluetooth.

Within a few seconds Blue Jay heard the voice of the chief come in through the blue tooth say, "Blue Jay."

"It appears we have some new ones, Chief. They're quite powerful as well. They're chasing me down the bridge right now."

"What do they look like?"

"Trust me, Chief. Just track down my bike and wing and report to their locations. They are impossible to miss." Blue Jay pressed the button again hanging up with the chief. When Blue Jay began working with the police, they put trackers on his vehicles so they report to a location where there is a problem.

As Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy chased Blue Jay by land Robin began shooting at the bike with the light blue plasma disks. But after every shot, each one missed and Blue Jay continued his drive up the bridge. Citizens who had been driving in the lane were frightened by the chase. They all left their cars and hopped over the dividers or down the bridge. Robin was then able to catch up to Blue Jay's motorbike and he drove his bike right next to Blue Jay's. The Jay turned his head towards Robin and he scowled at him in anger. Robin shouted at the top of his voice, "Surrender!"

"Never!" Blue Jay retorted back at Robin. He let go of one of the throttles and reached down to his utility belt taking out five small objects. These objects were metal orbs with dangerously sharp spikes on them that Blue Jay developed himself to flatten car tires. He swung his arm back and threw the five small orbs to the ground. Robin's tires immediately ran over the orbs and the spikes dug holes into the tires and a great sound of a small explosion entered the air. Robin's tires immediately went flat and the bike instantly started to be flip over. Such a force could kill Robin but before his body collided with the concrete surface Starfire flew down as fast as she could and she caught Robin by the chest and hovered him above the bridge as the bike flipped over and slid down and against the hard and deadly pavement.

Cyborg drove his T-car right by the shattered bike and he saw Starfire carrying him in the sky bring him over to the end of the bridge over Providence Bay. He then looked out the other car window seeing Beast Boy in the form of a cheetah speeded down the bridge trying his best to catch up with Blue Jay.

Blue Jay peaked from behind himself seeing that the robot and the green one were chasing him. He didn't know where the telekinetic one was. He turned his head back focusing on the road as he said to himself, "Looks like it's time to make things just a bit more interesting." He pressed a tiny button on his belt and the most unusual thing happened to the bridge.

As Cyborg drove his car he looked to his right out the passengers' side window seeing the fence-like dividers that were along the rim of the bridge that would keep cars from driving off the bridge into the bay during accidents were being lowered. It was one of the strangest things Cyborg had seen that wasn't paranormal or supernatural. "What in the world." Cyborg said to himself as he watched the dividers go down. He opened his communicator on his cybernetic wrist and contacted Robin.

Starfire had just finished carrying Robin over the bay to the other side and placed him gently upon the ground at least fifty yards away from the entrance and exit of the bridge for which the team and Blue Jay was heading for. Robin heard the beeping sound of his communicator and he picked it up from his belt and opened it seeing that Cyborg had been the one who was calling. Starfire landed upon the land, as well, and she stood next to Robin as they both watched the screen of the communicator. "Dude, are you seeing this?" Cyborg shouted sounded kind of baffled and frightened. "Look at the center of the bridge."

Robin took out a pair of electric binoculars and he looked through them gazing at the bridge. He zoomed in seeing that outside dividers of the bridge were descending. He pulled the two scopes away from his eyes as he uttered, "What the,"

Back on the bridge, the fence on the rim was being lowered and none of the titans knew why it was happening. Near the end of where the fence had been lowered Blue Jay saw the telekinetic girl, Raven, had come right through the bottom of the bridge and she remained standing there hovering a couple inches over surface. She then started to holler with each word getting a louder volume, "Azarath, Metrion…" Suddenly, beneath the each of the rearsets where Blue Jay rested his feet, cup sized cylinders came out horizontally. Blue Jay turned his bike diagonally towards where the fences have descended and both the cylinders blew out a light blue fire-like gas from the bottom and the motorcycle was lifted into the air as it glided diagonally away from the bridge. Cyborg stopped the T-car and Beast Boy turned back into his standard form as they watched the bike driven by the boy hover over the bay heading for land in great and stunned astonishment.

Robin and Starfire caught sight of the soaring motorcycle heading in their direction. They stood still in shock and amazement as they watched the bike fly over the bay using the rockets on the sides of it to keep is soaring. When the motorbike made it over Providence Bay getting lower and lower as it still did, Blue Jay turned off the rockets and the bike headed for the street. It landed fiercely on its two wheels just a few yards away from where Robin and Starfire stood and it drove off making its loud _Vroom_ sound.

When they watched it disappear in the streets Robin told Starfire, "You try to slow him down. I'll do my best to catch up." Starfire didn't say anything as she swiftly flew towards where the Blue Jay's bike had drove off and Robin had taken out his grappling gun and shot it up at the roof of a tall nearby building that was right next to the street Blue Jay drove on. When the rope pulled Robin up to the top of the building he began jumping other buildings going down the road he saw Starfire go down as she chased down Blue Jay.

Starfire saw the Blue Jay's bike up ahead for there were that many cars on the road. She picked up speed and passed the bike stopping her flying pace in the air as she blasts her bright-green energy from her eyes to the road in front of the bike so try to slow him down. A large cloud of dust covered the Blue Jay but Starfire saw he tried to turn around. She flew quickly back in front of the bike blasting the lasers out her eyes stopping the motorcycle from moving in that direction. When the dust vanished within the air, Starfire saw that the Blue Jay had not made another attempt to escape. Her eyes remained glowing green as she produced her starbolts around her hands telling Blue Jay not to move. She saw Robin hop down from a small building and he walked up to the front of the motorcycle. "Alright, Blue Jay," he verbalized as he walked up to the front of the bike pressing his hand against it, "surrender yourself and give up your name. You have lost."

Blue Jay smiled at Robin evilly as he puckered his eyebrows stating, "Oh I don't think so." He flipping a switch on his bike and electricity traveled throughout the motorcycle and it struck Robin since he had his hand pressed against the front shocking him as he yelled in pain and horror.

Robin fell to the ground seemed almost unconscious as Starfire shouted in anxiety and terror, "Robin!" She ran over to where Robin's body had laid. She got on her knees and lifted Robin's head from the road. He had been stunned after being shocked by the voltage of the bike. Surprisingly, Blue jay had not received any of it. As Starfire gazed at Robin keeping his head above the concrete Blue Jay was about to take out his staff. But before he clutched the cylinder, he saw the rest of the team coming towards him. Beast Boy had taken the form of a falcon again, and Cyborg ad Raven both sat in the T-car. He put his hands back on the throttle and he drove off away from the team.

The rest of the titans stopped chasing down Blue Jay when they saw that Robin had been stunned. Beast Boy returned to his standard form and Cyborg and Raven had gotten out of the T-car and they raced to see what had happened. Robin was moaning with pain as Starfire kept his head raised. "What happened?" questioned Cyborg when he looked down at Robin who was indeed in serious pain. Suddenly, they all heard the sound of a running motorcycle come towards them. Blue Jay had unexpectedly returned to the scene as he stopped his bike about five yards away from them. He didn't get off his bike, instead he just stared at the five titans. Robin had returned more of his consciousness and he tried to get himself onto his feet. And when he did, he bent his knees breathing rapidly and stared back at Blue Jay.

All of the sudden, the team began to hear the sound of a countless amount of police sirens growing louder in volume as if they were heading towards them. Then a bright light from the sky beamed onto the five titans. When they looked up, they saw that is was a police helicopter. They all looked around seeing police cars with their sirens sounding the air parking around them. They looked back at Blue Jay who was sauntering towards them without say a word. He stopped in front of Robin and he took out a pair of silver handcuffs as he explained quietly to the team, "When you enter my jurisdiction and you think you can act this way," he placed one cuff on Robin's wrist and pulled his other arm over and wrapped the other cuff around it, "you are under arrest."


	2. Code 12: False Alarm

**Well, if you have read the first chapter of this story you could understand that things aren't going so well for the Teen Titans ever since they entered Swan City. T-ship has been destroyed, the first people they come across is a vicious gang, and each one, even Robin, has been physically defeated by a thirteen year old boy who has many gadgets and calls him the Blue Jay. Not only that, the titans have been arrested.**

**When my first chapter came out, I noticed I wasn't getting a lot of visitors or reviews. I figured it was because the chapter was extremely long and too detailed. So I'm going to take an easy for now on unless the majority wants me to back to writing extensively.**

**One last thing. Thanks to ashwater and the third chapter of his story Hope, I have found out that someone on YouTube said that if you want a sixth season to the original Teen Titans series, go to the Cartoon Network website, go to Contact Us and Feedback and send an email to Cartoon Network telling them you would like there to be a sixth season. I know I want it. Thank you, and you're welcome ashwater. **

Robin observed his knuckles seeing the silver handcuffs locked around his wrist keeping them practically together. The police cars that surrounded the team kept their sirens on and the giant search light remained beaming on the five as the helicopter hovered above them. As Robin examined the cuffs he questioned in a baffled gesture, "Arrested?"

"Well, of course." Blue Jay replied joyously as he smiled exposing his teeth.

"But we have committed no crime." Starfire said softly looking at the cuffs around Robin's wrists. Her body then lifted itself from the surface and she flew over in front of Blue Jay. Her face went close towards the boy's for as the tip of their noses almost touched as Starfire grimaced and said angrily without shouting, "It is you who has done the wrongdoing."

Blue Jay didn't stop smiling with his lips as he softly pushed Starfire away and revealed happily, "I am sorry, pretty lady, but you're wrong. I don't break the laws, I only enforce them. You and other "friends" have gone against them."

"But," Robin said, "we too enforce the laws."

Blue Jay cocked an eyebrow (if the reader is imagining this as an episode, the black outlining of his mask moved with his eyebrow) and he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Unpredictably, a strident voice entered the air as if it were a man speaking into a bullhorn, "Hold on a minute, Blue." Blue Jay glanced over his shoulder without smiling but scowling seeing the Chief standing behind one of the cars speaking into a bullhorn, "Let me check these five out." He dropped the horn and sauntered over to where the light was shining.

Blue looked back at the titans still scowling and he growled quietly, "You five…things are going to remain silent when the chief gets over here. Don't utter a word until he asks you to."

When chief made it over he stood out of the light next to Blue Jay and he examined the "criminals" by his sight. The chief was a chubby man. He wore a black uniform with a back tie beneath his buttoned down coat. No hat rested upon his head. He had orange hair with the top of his noggin bald and an orange mustache grown above his lips. "What are your names? Not what yourself as a team is called, just each of your names."

"Beast Boy."

"Raven."

"Cyborg."

"Starfire."

"Robin."

The chief hummed in astonishment and he explained to Blue Jay without looking down at him, "Just what I expected. Blue, these five aren't criminals. They're the Teen Titans."

"The Teen Titans?" Blue Jay questioned sounding awfully confused and embarrassed.

The chief walked over into the light in front of Robin. He took out a pair of silver keys and he jammed one of them into the key post of the left cuff. He turned it and the ratchet became loose as it dangled from Robin's right knuckle. The chief then unlocked the right cuff and the pair dropped to the road. He took hold of his radio that was hooked onto the top of his coat and put it close to his mouth and he verbalized, "Calling all troops who are involved in the 507 incident. Code 12. I repeat. Code 12." Code twelve is the police code for False Alarm.

The beam of light that shined upon the titans was suddenly shut off and the helicopter flew away into the distance. Most of the police cars drove off towards the way the chopper flew while only two remained.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding." Chief Wilson Gates said as he smiled humorously. "Swan City holds many criminals and rings. I suppose Blue Jay and the force has taken in too much of it." Blue Jay then walked closer to the titans next to Gates.

"So…you're a hero, too?" Beast Boy inquired as he tilted an eyebrow.

"That is correct." Blue Jay replied. "And I am deeply sorry for everything that had happened earlier. It's just that I have never heard of a group called the Teen Titans."

Starfire then responded the boy as she floated over the surface, "We do forgive you for what you have done. We have also misjudged you and we wish to become your friend."

Beast Boy raised his hand and he stated, "A, before we start talking about becoming friends and what not, I would just like know. I old are you?"

"Thirteen."

They all opened their mouths widely open in great astonishment (try to imagine them having a color background and they're each created in a Japanese anime style with their pupils contracted). "Thirteen!" they all shouted at the same time.

"It's true." Chief Gates revealed smiling. "Blue Jay is the world's youngest hero. He holds gadgets he does not reveal to the outside world and he is more acrobatic than any person who has ever lived. Sometimes I find it hard to believe. But now that we're acquaintances, I would like to know why your team is here."

"We received word that a criminal from Jump City has traveled here." Robin explained. "But I suggest you leave the search to us. Only we know how to track him down."

"I'd be happy to help with your search." Blue Jay said softly walking closer to Robin. "I believe I have the equipment to track your criminal down. I can help repair your bike and ship. And I can take you and your team to my lair. Until this convict is caught, I shall help track him down." Blue Jay reached his arm out half way towards Robin with his hand wide open.

Robin observed it with his sight instantly knowing Blue Jay wanted a handshake from him so they can become friends and he can help out with the search. Robin looked up at Blue Jay and he uttered without a smile or a grimace, "Agreed." He took grasped Blue Jay's hand with his and he shook up and down once.


End file.
